We Never Go Out Of Style
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "Look I'm out with friends right now but I'd really like for us to catch up." He reached inside his jeans and pulled a business card out. "This is my number. Just give me a call whenever you have time."


_There's not even one straight guy here! ~S_

She typed into her phone as Leo pushed another drink in front of her. Maybe she was exasperating a little, there wasn't a straight guy on their table. As for the rest of them in the club? No sane man would approach a woman surrounded by four very handsome males! She would give that to Fitz, he had a good taste in picking play toys.

Skye had no idea how she was talked into this in the first place. One moment she was being lazy and unproductive on her couch and the next Fitz was dragging her out to some bar to meet with a cute guy he pumped into a few days ago in Starbucks. She wouldn't actually mind if she hadn't just gotten out of a bad relationship and her ego was a little beaten up thus why she was in no mood to see people. On the bright side, Mack, the guy Leo was currently trying to get into his bed, was really nice and funny so that made the night somewhat better.

Plus the other couple in their company, Donnie and Seth she learned, were so nice to her. The poor things had heard her tear stained story with Miles carefully and agreed with her in all the right parts. Because yes Miles, sleeping with your assistant is not something one can get past. The douchebag even suggested for her to join them when Skye caught them in the act. Like she would ever have a threesome with him! She knew how he was in bed, he barely gave her time to orgasm before he would roll to the side and sleep. If he couldn't handle her she doubted he could handle her plus another woman. The guy was lazy as fuck.

 _Come again? ~J_

Jemma typed back adding a curious emoticon.

 _Leo dragged me out again! ~S_

 _Oh! Please! Stop acting like you hate it. ~J_

 _I don't! I would just appreciate if there was something for me to do! ~S_

 _Get laid? At least you're not stuck with your soon-to-be mother in law! I swear if she talks about how I don't have the right birthing hips one more time I'm going to explain to her in great detail how much her son loves them anyway! ~J_

Skye laughed out loud as she read the text. Jemma and her fiancé were visiting their families in London in order to announce their engagement. To say that Sunil's mother wasn't pleased with her son for not marrying a proper Indian girl would be an understatement. Not that it fazed Sunil or Jemma much but it tend to get on Jemma's nerves now and then.

 _'Bakshi not with you?' ~S_

 _'He's running some errands and I'm stuck with his mother until he comes back. Anyway gotta go' ~J_

 _'Stay strong, little one!' ~S_

She typed back quickly and put her phone down. She felt just a little bit better after talking to Jemma. "I'm getting another drink!" She shouted over the loud voices around them. "Anyone wants anything?"

\0/

Skye and FitzSimmons, as she liked to call them, met freshman year of college. She was looking for some easy cash and they were looking for a test subject; it was a win/win situation, really. One of the many evenings they spend together for the study Skye dragged the science twins out with her for drinks and that was the start of an amazing friendship.

As the years went on their relationship got stronger even though FitzSimmons went from lovers to friends. It was all very British like to Skye, they just appeared out of nowhere in her flat (like always) one morning announcing that things changed between them. Jemma wanted something more solid than just a fuck buddy in contrast to Fitz who wanted to keep things light. They fell back to being friends quite easily though.

Jemma didn't stay alone for long after that. Six short months later, the day of Skye's birthday to be more precise, and while they dragged her out to a bar Jemma met Sunil. He spilled his drink all over her and Jemma gave him a piece of her mind before she actually took a good look at the poor guy. Sunil though, being the gentleman he always was offered to pay for Jemma to dry clean her shirt and maybe join him for a drink. That was six year ago and they hadn't being apart since then.

Fitz on the other hand explored the sea of people around him a little more. His little speech about being bisexual and the whole being attracted to guys too didn't surprise anyone. Skye wasn't stupid, she had seen the way Fitz looked at Miles every time her idiotic ex paraded around in his underwear. Not that she minded though, nothing like that. Assholeness aside Miles was a fine specimen, all abs and biceps.

"I'm so sorry!" A deep male voice apologised as what felt like a brick wall bumped against her spilling some of the drink she had in her hand on the floor.

"Watch where you're-" Her words died on her lips as her eyes met the guy's in front of her. "Grant Ward?" She yelled, over the buzz of the bar, excited. Friday nights were always the busiest for their favorite hang out place and usually it could take you up to twenty minutes to grab a drink but they knew Skye here, the guys behind the bar made sure to service her as soon as possible.

"Skye!" He smiled brightly, his eyes giving her a quick once over. Skye kind of thanked her lucky stars that bored as she was to go out actually put some effort into her appearance. "It's been so long!" And it had been quite long since the last she and Grant Ward were at the same place.

"Tell me about it!" She exclaimed taking a step closer to hear him better. "Almost ten years!" Ward was her first love, no scratch that he was more than that. Grant Ward was her first everything the same way she was his. First love, first kiss, first time, they had shared every big milestone.

They were childhood friends, Skye's house was next door to his and she used to play with his little sister a lot back then. Just like every childhood crush their love blossomed slowly and eventually died when college rolled around. It wasn't that they had ended it bad, quite the opposite actually, but he was moving to New York for college and she was leaving Boston for California so they didn't have much chance on the whole thing. No one of them wanted to do the terrible long distance thing because they knew it would tear them apart eventually. So after a very, very heated good bye they parted ways.

For the first year she learned news about him from her mother but her parents moved back to Milwaukee by the end of her first semester so Skye lost all ties with him. "How have you been?" He asked stepping closer to her and Skye had to blink once or twice to force her brain to work again.

Ward had always been good looking, tall, dark and with cheekbones that made everyone envy him but the years had been kind to him too. He out grew his thin frame and had build muscles in places he hadn't before. Skye's eyes lingered on his biceps for a bit, threatening to split the sleeves of his Henley in two every time he flexed his arms. His face had lost that young look it used to have, or maybe it was his five o'clock shadow that made him look ten times hotter than she remembered, that got her all hot, bothered and wet. Skye did love a man with a sexy beard.

"Great! Graduated from college couple of years ago and I run my own business now." She exclaimed and her hands flexed at her sides, itching to touch him. She'd like to run them all over his body, followed by her tongue in places she'd make him scream. God knows she did that a lot when they were together and they were just children back then. Skye had a new understanding of sex and how it worked now. "You?"

"I've been good too." He nodded and they stood in silence for a while until Ward broke it. "Look I'm out with friends right now but I'd really like for us to catch up." He reached inside his jeans and pulled a business card out. "This is my number. Just give me a call whenever you have time."

"I will!" She smiled widely and slipped the card in her pocket as he disappeared in the crowd.

Skye did not skip her way back to her group of friends.

She did not!

~oOo~

It wasn't until two weeks later that they finally set up a date. Leo and Jemma grilled her about details but all she had to say was just that even though they loved each other they were just kids, they couldn't tie themselves down to something so big when they hadn't lived their lives. So they went their separate ways but apparently destiny had bigger plans for them and if they were the same ones Skye had she would be a very happy and relaxed young lady by the end of the night.

He dropped by her place, they ordered Italian and he caught her up on what was going on in his life. Halfway his first semester he changed his mind and decided to join the Police Force just like his father and his older brother which was a big surprise because Ward always said how this wasn't for him. Skye wasn't about to complain though, quite the opposite she'd give an arm and a leg to see him in uniform.

She asked about his family too. Mr. Ward retired and moved closer to Grant's maternal grandparents along with Mrs. Ward. Christian found a woman patient enough to put up with him and according to Grant, Anna was an angel that could put his older brother in his place when needed be. Rose was actually living in New York too and was a pre-school teacher now, something Skye knew the younger Ward always wanted to do and as for Tommy? He actually turned out to be the most artistic of them all and became a photographer. He was currently somewhere in Europe taking pictures for National Geographic or so Grant thought.

A bottle of wine later they were dusting high school stories about pranks they pulled and about ridiculous gossip that went on. Apparently that affair between Mr. Coulson, their science teacher, and Coach May were actually a real thing and not just rumours. Like Ward informed her they had tied the knot a few years after he and Skye had graduated. She was happy for them, they made a cute couple and God knows after the tragic death of his wife Mr. Coulson deserved to be happy again.

"We used to have so much fun!" Skye giggled into her glass and leaned her head back against the couch. They had a very tight knit group that caused trouble in daily bases. Between the two of them, Bobbi, Kara and Hunter there wasn't a person in their entire high school that hadn't been pranked. Skye regretted not keeping in touch with them, because Ward did. Bobbi and Hunter had moved to London to take over his family's business and Kara took a position with the FBI after she was done with her Law degree, she and Ward were still pretty good friends. Skye was glad her old friends had the lives they always wanted though, that was all that mattered.

"We did." Ward said. They were sitting close to each other, his head rolled to the side and their gazes met for a brief moment, lips just a breath apart and just like that it was like a day hadn't passed since that last night they spend together.

He searched her eyes for a few seconds and a moment later closed the small distance that kept them apart and crashed his soft lips against hers. They had been drifting together little by little all night until there was just a small space between that now was gone and Skye couldn't be happier about it.

They always has good chemistry the two of them but when you locked them into a room alone? They tended to put that chemistry to good use that involved the both of them and no clothes. Skye could count on the fingers of her right hand exactly how many times she had a good earth shattering orgasm and all those times had to do with Grant Ward and his tongue on her clit or his cock moving inside of her.

Not was he only good with his mouth and his fingers, but he just knew how to fuck with a woman's mind too. Skye always joked that this was his superpower, he could get her off by just telling her how much he wanted to eat her out or fuck her bend over her desk while their families were downstairs having tea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered seductively as they pulled apart in need of air.

"You mean that night at the park close to our houses?" He asked smiling mischievously and she nodded. "That night that I laid you on that wooden bench," He murmured huskily pushing her to lay back against the couch cushions, his weight comforting on top of her. "The night I pushed that short denim skirt high over your hips, ate you out and then fucked your cunt until all you could do was whimper my name." His deep voice sent shivers down her back and she spread her legs letting him settle between them, her skirt ridding up just like it did that night.

"Yes." She breathed as his lips trailed down her neck, his fingers already unbuttoning her blouse. The silky fabric parted to reveal smooth tanned skin, flushed with desire as he set her nerves alight.

"Oh I know what you were thinking," He teased as his eyes lingered on the lacy black bra that covered her breasts, she had forgotten how obsessed he was with them. She might or might not had taken a trip to an Agent Provocateur shop just for this occasion. "You were thinking about that time you were staying over at my place and sneaked inside my room," He grounded his hips against her and Skye bit back a moan as the rough material of his jeans rubbed against her clit, the thin fabric of her panties the only barrier between them. "Remember how you slithered under my sheets? Naked and you were so ready, babe, so fucking ready you could hardly wait for me to be inside of you." His hand sneaked inside her underwear and Skye whimpered in pleasure when his finger slipped within her effortlessly.

"Oh God!" Her own hands slide under his t-shirt, her nails leaving perfect imprints on the skin of his back as she tried to hold onto sanity just a little longer. It wouldn't do for her to lose it so soon. "We had to fuck on the floor because your bed was making too much noise." She panted as his fingers worked her up to a pinnacle, his thump strumming her clit over and over to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck!" He laughed as she tighten around his fingers. "You haven't changed at all, babe, always so easy to work up." His lips crushed on hers before she could really say anything, still too lost in her afterglow haze. She barely registered his strong arms lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Bedroom?" He asked between kisses and Skye pointed towards the end of the hall while taking off his shirt, and boy did she liked what was underneath.

Her hands slipped between them and she cupped him through his jeans, Ward's step faltered for a second before he slammed her back against the wall. "I see you still haven't managed multi tasking." He growled playfully at her words.

"Not when it comes to you!" Her laughter was choked on another kisses and Skye grounded herself against him, searching for any kind of friction. Her previous orgasm had only managed to leave her wanting more and if he wasn't going to give it to her now she'd go nuts. She wanted it, fast, hard and utterly satisfying; the only way he knew how to fuck her.

"You. Me. Bed. Now." She whimpered as his lips wrapped around a still clothed nipple. God! How she had missed the touch of a man that knew what he was doing, sex with Miles wasn't exactly bad but it wasn't good either. Seven times out of ten she wouldn't even get to finish and that was a pretty shitty sex life to have, to always be left feeling that itch between your legs getting stronger instead of sated. But she was about to kiss that goodbye because Ward was here now.

"Patience is a virtue." He teased as he finally laid her against her black sheets. Yes, she'd gone all out for this one. New underwear, black sexy sheets that were made for fucking and a drawer stocked up with any kind of condoms and lube because everything was better with lube. Ward sat back on his heels, his dark eyes running over her body again and again as if he was trying to memorise her and what image she was painting. Flushed and panting, begging to be fucked.

Skye sat up, her hand running down his sculpted chest stoping on his belt buckle. "C'mere." She smiled batting her long eyelashes and he leaned down to kiss her, slow and sweet. Her fingers worked on getting his jeans undone and he whimpered in her mouth as they wrapped around his hard length. He was just like she remembered him, long, thick and all hers. "Are you gonna fuck me, babe? Is this all for me? Are you gonna give it to me hard, Grant?" Something flashed in his eyes and he pushed her down again, her fingers still working his dick in a slow pace.

"Is this how you want it?" He asked against her lips and he she nodded quickly. "Beg for it." So they were going to play _that_ game? She could do that, she could even win him.

"Please." She said quietly, her eyes challenging his. "Please, Grant. I need you, babe. I need this so much!" She wrapped her legs around his waist again forcing him between them and he choked back a moan. "It's been so long! I just need a good, _hard_ fuck." She rolled the words out slowly, something snapped inside him and Skye could see it in the way his body tensed, still the same, a challenge was all it took to work him up. He pushed her to lay back down as he worked on the zipper of her skirt, he took it off in one smooth move along with her panties almost ripping them in the process.

Taking the message Skye moved up at the top of the bed, her legs spread wide open, baring herself to him shamelessly. There was no shame when she was with him even all these years later because he'd never judge her no matter what she asked for and she had asked for _a lot_ of things. A small whine escaped him as Ward's eyes zeroed on the place he wanted to be the most, _inside her_. His eyes still on hers be stood up, stepping out of his remain clothes, he watched her watching him and the temperature in the room just kept rising until they couldn't take it anymore.

He was even better than what she remembered, more mature. He had grown to be every woman's wet dream, all abs and smouldering dark eyes and Skye would be damned if she'd let him go again.

"Condoms?" He asked quietly as he laid back on top of her, something had shifted in the atmosphere, it was still hot, she was still getting fucked 'till she couldn't remember her name, but something told her she was about to be screwed into submission. Not that she minded much, she would always submit to him in the bedroom and they both knew him.

 _To him and him alone..._

"Nightstand." She breathed and her eyes followed his moves as he reached inside the drawer and pulled a box out. She plucked the condom out of his hands ripping the foil packet with her teeth carefully. His head fell back in pleasure as her small hands seethed him in the thin latex. "Come on, Ward! I can't wait anymore!" She begged again laying back, legs spread wide and back arching, as inviting as ever. Ward wasted no time as he laid his full weight on top of her, her soft curves melting into his strong frame as he pinned her down.

Skye welcomed the contact, bare skin pressed tight against bare skin and a deep moan was torn from the back of her throat as he finally pushed inside her, slowly, letting her feel him filling her. Her hands cupped his tight bottom and she pushed him harder inside her, murmuring naughty promises to him, things he'd done to her and things she'd like to do to him.

Ward grabbed her arms and pinned her wrists over her head, holding them securely there while his other hand pushed one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her up for him. She knew what he was doing, he was going slow, torturing her. He had done it before, he had fucked her slow into the mattress tearing one orgasm out of her after the other leaving her panting, crying his name, begging him for just one more. He stilled inside of her when the first wave came, rubbing her clit instead, letting her ride it out and when she thought that was all he picked up his pace again.

"How many times can I make you come before you beg me to stop?" He teased and he gave her one hard thrust making her whine.

"Not even two." She knew she was lying, he knew she was lying but Skye would be damned if she admitted that he was _that_ good. Never! It was a pride thing. Her whimpers gave her away though as he thrust deeply inside her, Skye felt her toes curl in pleasure as he build her up again, letting the fire spread throughout her body slowly, burning her to her core. She pulled her hands free from his and her fingers found home in his soft hair and she pulled his lips back to hers, relaxing against him, letting him take the lead and pleasure her the way he knew she liked.

"We both know that's not true." He panted as they pulled apart, rubbing his nose again hers lovingly. "I can make you sing for me, babe." The second orgasm of the night washed over her like a cold bucket of ice and Skye felt her body bow but once more he didn't stop, instead he went harder, faster, making it better for her. His fingers on her clit drawing circles lazily were a contrast to the cruel way he worked her body, his lips kissing her skin and she was so far gone it wasn't even funny.

"Please!" She begged, her hips writhing underneath him but Ward had other ideas. He sat back on his heels, pulling her with him, her long legs still wrapped around his waist, changing the angle and Skye buried her head in the crook of his neck whimpering. The stink from the slap on her her ass only brought more pleasure as she moved on his cock, searching for that sweet ending for the third time, so he did again and again and again.

"That's it, sweetheart." He murmured in her ear huskily. "Come on, Skye, move. Fuck yourself on my dick." His hot breath fanned over her neck and his hands on her hips helped her move, she would have bruises in the morning that was for sure.

"Grant." She whimpered his name helplessly and her walls tighten around him, her writhing hips driving down on his shaft relentlessly. "I- I can't. Too tired." She whispered fighting to get to the end, she was close, she could just feel it pooling at the pit of her stomach and God it had been too fucking long since someone had given it to her so _good_.

"Yes, you can." He smiled sinisterly, his lips teasing her nipples, swirling his tongue around them and scraping his teeth against the sensitive nubs. Skye sucked in a deep breath and slammed her hips down harder determined to come just one more time.

Ward had other ideas though, he stilled her movements for a second, ignoring her quiet protests, before he laid her back against her soft sheets, resuming control. She was too far gone to actually do anything but follow his lead, besides she knew he would take care of her in anyway possible. Getting Skye off was one of his favourite things to do.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back and she gave him one last cry, wrapping herself around him in an effort to anchor herself to this earth because she felt like she was about to reach could nine. "Fucking hell!" He cried a moment later as she took him under with her, his body tensing above hers and Skye felt a surge of pride course through her as he spilled himself inside her welcoming body, trembling in her arms. There was something powerful about making a man like him fall apart in her arms.

Something she'd like to feel as many times as possible.

~oOo~

Her body ached in the best way possible and let's not talk about the fact that she had been absolutely sated. Ward had fucked her thoroughly into the early morning hours, he took her in every way she fantasised about and then some.

On all fours, bend over her couch after their snack break, up against the wall, in front of the big mirror in her bedroom, ate her out while she blew him and finally in the shower after a quick clean up. They fell exhausted in her bed and she all but crawled into his arms before sleep pulled her under. He whispered something to her but she didn't quite caught what. Skye reached over to his side of the bed but her fingers found only cold sheets.

"Morning, beautiful." She tried to bit back the smile that split her face in two but after the last twelve hours it was kind of hard. "You thought I left, didn't you?" He teased as he made his way towards her, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"You did make a habit out of it." She retorted trying to reach for her cup with one hand while the other secured the sheets around her but he held it away from her, leaning in for a kiss. Skye pouted but gave in anyway, he did gave her some very good orgasms after all.

"That was one time!" He whined as memories of that morning he had to climb out of her window came rushing back. He jumped down the two story house twisting his ankle in the process. But it was that or getting caught by Skye's father and be skinned alive. Kind as Cal Zabo might have been they doubted he'd understand what Ward was doing all night in her bed. Some very despicable and sinister things that involved lube and a pair of furry handcuffs Hunter had gotten her for her birthday as a joke, if you wonder.

"I seem to recall something but my memory is a little hazy." She taunted eyeing his naked torso appreciatively. Grant Ward did have a nice body that much Skye would admit and he did make quite the view. "I mean it could use some refreshing." She placed their mugs on the nightstand beside her and pulled him under the covers with her. "If you want to help me that is." He growled against her lips before he crushed his mouth against hers.

"I'd be more than happy." He murmured between kisses.

It was Saturday morning and they did have an entire weekend, after all.

They both had some fantastic ideas of how to spend it.


End file.
